Somos tu y yo
by Pauline4u
Summary: El amor... sera pura atracción lo que siente el León... o en verdad esta enamorado. Si el no lo sabe... ¿Quien más podría saberlo? "Shaka" AioriaXShaka
1. Chapter 1

**"****Somos tu y yo"**

**Capitulo 1. "El que me roba el sueño en las noches... ¡y en el dia!"**

El caballero más cercano a un dios hacia lo de costumbre: meditar. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba solo, fortaleciendo su cosmos día con día, minuto con minuto, segundo con segundo. El tiempo pasaba y el hermoso y constante Shaka seguía sumergido en su habitual meditación.

Mientras tanto, en la quinta casa, dentro de su templo el caballero de Leo estaba nadando, pensando (de nuevo) en ese ser, ese ser tan divino del que se había enamorado. La primera vez que vio a ese caballero tan pasivo y serio supo que algo le llamaría la atención de el… algo. Lo que no sabía es que ese "algo" era todo de ese peli-dorado. La alberca era 10 metros de ancho y largo, Aioria nadaba rápidamente, sin parar; confiando que en que cada brazada que daba haría que lo que sentía por ese oji- azul se desvaneciese… pero simplemente no lo lograba… piel exquisitamente blanca, labios perfectos (si, se había fijado en sus suaves y rosados labios)...y sus ojos, oh! Por Athena que pocas veces había visto los ojos de Shaka, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, cada vez que vislumbraba aquellos ojos azules intensos… era como ver al mar propio… era… Aioria paró en seco al darse cuenta de que pensaba en el, siempre en el… ¿Es que acaso Shaka era tan divino, desquisiadamente hermoso como para ser imposible el no pensar en él? El caballero de Leo sabía la respuesta.

Virgo dio un suspiro quedamente y fue bajando el nivel de su cosmos conforme iba acabando su meditación hasta desvanecerlo. Abrió los ojos y observó que empezaba a acerse de noche ya. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuerte, y se paro con un solo movimiento.

"Esta vez sí que me tarde".- pensó mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su templo y se sentaba en las escaleras. Absorbió una gran bocanada de aire fresco y luego lo volvió a sacar, dándose cuenta de que se veía el vapor de su respiración. Se puso a observar tranquilamente la luna llena y las estrellas de esa noche por un tiempo y luego de unos minutos sintió la primera brisa fría de esa noche. Como llevaba su blanca túnica que usaba para sus prácticas, empezó a tener frío. Se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos cansinamente… "definitivamente no volveré a meditar tanto tiempo… es DEMACIADO agotador…" Recordó que hace dos días aproximadamente que nadie lo pasaba saludar a su casa. "Bueno, será porque me la paso meditando" Se acordó que la última vez que alguien lo había visitado era el caballero de acuario…

--------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Estaba un desconcertado Camus quejándose con Shaka acerca de sus típicos problemas existenciales…

-… ¡la verdad que no entiendo porque Aioria, Afrodita y Shura tienen una piscina más grande que la mía! _I mean_, ¿no se te hace injusto? Ellos con una albercota de este tamaño- alargaba sus manos de izquierda a derecha lo mas que le permitían los brazos, mostrándole a un meditador Shaka las "dimensión" de su problemilla - …mientras que la mía es más pequeña… es ilógico considerando que yo, ¡soy el rey del agua! – Vociferaba rápida y trágicamente el acuariano-

Shaka le respondió aun con los ojos cerrados:

-Pues llámale al arquitecto de tu templo y quéjate con él, ya que no entiendo porque vienes a decírmelo a mí.

Camus se le quedo viendo por un rato con cara indignada.

-De hecho, fue lo primero que hice, así que le llame al maldito arquitecto ¿¡y sabes que me dijo?! – Shaka con los ojos cerrados niega lentamente con la cabeza- ¡Pues me dijo que no iba poderse hacer nada ya que los templos eran diseñados y ta tan, que no se les podía mover ni una sola cosa! Y… bueno la razón por la que venía a armarte todo este rollo es porque…- dudo antes de volver hablar con una voz dulce- Pues que hicieses uno de tus movimientos vudú y lo convencieses de cambiar de opinión… Por favor mi querido y poderso Shaka.

El caballero de virgo abre por fin lo ojos dirigiéndolos al peli azul con una mirada desconcertada y algo ofendida.

-Lo siento mi querido Camus, pero no creo tener ese tipo de… "movimiento vudú convencedor "como tú dices, y aunque lo tuviese, no lo haría ya que no es mi problema. Así que te agradeceré que dejes mi templo y me dejes meditar tranquilamente ¿sí? Gracias por la visita y suerte - acto seguido vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Shaka…- dice Camus entre dientes- ¡de acuerdo! Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora sí que la hiciste, ya no me caes bien eres un idiota arrogante que nada mas hace las cosas por conveniencia propia, y… ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Ya no te invitare a mi piscina da que tenía planeada para pasado mañana!- Camus saca su lengua muy infantilmente y se va dando fuertes pisoteadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka sonrió débilmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, si que tenía un poder convencedor. Se había pasado con Camus, y lo tenía que arreglar, o de cualquier forma seguiría enojado con él. Se paró de las escaleras pensando en hacerle una pequeña visita al acuariano cuando de repente se acordó de la túnica negra que le había prestado Aioria hace algunos días. La agarró, pensando en hacer antes una pequeña parada a la casa del león, esperaba que ninguno de los dos estuviese dormido todavía.

Después de las tres horas de ejercicio constante en la alberca, Aioria se encontraba duchándose tranquilamente, pensando en si iba o no a la fiestecita que había organizado Camus en su casa.

-¿Piscinada? ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Camus? Habrá que ver cómo se las ingeniará para que todos quepamos en su mini alberca… jaja- hablaba para sí mismo. Se acabó de duchar y acto seguido se puso la toalla de baño en la cintura dejando a la vista sus pectorales y sus brazos fuertes…masculinos.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando de repente sintió el cosmos de otra persona dentro de su templo… uno conocido…

Shaka se quedo quieto. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y sus mejillas blancas tornándose algo rojizas. ¿Por qué se pone nervioso? ¿Acaso no había visto más de cien veces a su mejor amigo Aioria desnudo? Meneo la cabeza rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que el santo de leo no se había percatado de su presencia así que se encamino hacia los pocos metros que los separaban de él.

Aioria escucho algunos pasos detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y a medida que se acercaba aquella silueta, se dio cuenta de quién era: Shaka. "Maldición, ¿y si escucho mi discurso en el baño? No, claro que no, acaba de llegar, no seas tonto" pensaba Aioria mientras Shaka lo saludaba. "trágame tierra".

- Buenas noches Aioria, lamento haber entrado a tu templo sin tu permiso, pero es que te venia a traer la túnica que me habías prestado la última vez, ¿recuerdas?" – Shaka le sonrió y se le aproximó más al León.

-Ah- Fue todo en lo que Aioria pudo pensar. El ver a Shaka con esa sonrisa, sus ojos preciosos y su hermosa túnica blanca… mostrando su tez blanca, suave y… y tan apetecible… Puff, "Pero que bello estas esta noche Shaka". Se le quedo viendo embobado cuando se acordó de que lo tenía a la espera - Este… ¡ah sí! Er… Gracias… - Se aproximo nerviosamente y agarro la túnica que virgo le detenía. Sin querer, rozo los dedos de Shaka y levanto la vista para ver a un Shaka… ¿sonrojado?- Pero qué demonios…

-Hum… ¿dijiste algo Aioria?- Shaka observo de nuevo sus fornidos pectorales… Leo iba a responder a su pregunta pero Shaka lo calló con otra pregunta.- Te has… estado ejercitando mucho ¿verdad Aioria?

Aioria se quedó pasmado. Si, preguntas… ¡pero de qué tipo sacaba Shaka!

-Ah. Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Virgo se rió y señalo el pectoral, cuadritos y brazos fornidos del León. Aioria bajo su mirada hacia su cuerpo y sonrió, olvidando sus nervios y sacando su orgullo.

-Pues sí. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que el caballero de la quinta casa es un flacucho o qué? Yo, soy el ejemplo a seguir de un cuerpo perfecto, ¿Crees que salgo en Man´s Health solo porque si? ¿Quieres ver la revista? Aun tengo la más reciente…- Antes de Shaka pudiese decir pio, el orgulloso león ya estaba caminando hacia su cama (si, por el templo esta la cama de Aioria xD) a buscar la publicación. Cuando se dio la vuelta se chocó con Shaka cayeron. Ni cuenta se habia dado Aioria cuando el virginiano se le habia acercado.

Shaka yacía sobre un confundido Aioria.

**

* * *

_FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2. "La solucion de Camus" **

**_Continuacion..._**

Los dos sentían la respiración del otro en la peligrosa proximidad que había ahora. Por fortuna, el griego seguía teniendo su toalla (lastima Shaka no se pudo dar un taco de ojo completo ). Shaka tenía los ojos como platos, sorprendidos… ¿A qué hora paso todo esto?

-A..Aioria – El caballero de virgo sentía el cuerpo de su mejor amigo debajo de él. Aioria jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a estar en la vida real (lo soñaba) con una situación tan comprometedora como aquella. Había imaginado el tacto de la piel del peli- dorado, pero jamás sentirla tan próxima. Shaka tenía las manos en los pectorales de Aioria. "Oh, dulce tacto" pensó el León. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración del oji- azul le daba cosquillas y podía oler el pelo del hombre más cercano a un dios… esa esencia que identificaba a Shaka tan suave, tan sensual, tan limpia, tan serena…

El de pelo dorado ya no tenía los ojos tan abiertos, sino tranquila , como si caerse encima de un amigo semi- desnudo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Shaka le dio un repaso a la cara del moreno. Pareciese que estaba en otro mundo, pensando algo, y Shaka quería saber que era ese algo.

Tragó saliva y observó los ojos del de piel blanca… al parecer el budista le estaba inspeccionando la cara, intentando saber en qué pensaba, así que de inmediato dejo su mente en blanco. De repente, se dio cuenta del porque la cara del oji azul se le hacía más (si es que todavía se podía) bonita: era su imaginación, ¿o estaban rojas las suaves mejillas de su hermosa cara? ¿O, en ese caso, se había dado cuenta de ello el mismo Shaka? "Pareciese que no"

Aunque no duro mucho, (en realidad cinco segundos exactamente) para los dos caballeros fueron los cinco segundos más lentos. Shaka le dio una última repasada a la cara del moreno, y como quien no quiere la cosa, le vio la parte cubierta con la toalla rápidamente, para después retirarse de encima de su amigo y sentarse en la cama. "¿Qué me ocurre?" pensaba un Shaka confundido.

-Te pido disculpas por haberme acercado tanto, no me percate de que no te habías dado cuenta- el peli dorado estaba viendo la revista que se había caído mientras hablaba, y acto seguido la recogió y disque empezó a verla (ja, como no, si la ojeaba demasiado rápido, el pobre de Shaka no sabe disimular) mientras el de ojos verdes se sentaba igualmente, todavía anonadado. "¿Va a actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada? Bueno… en realidad no paso nada, solo un pequeño accidente".

-Hum, si… no te preocupes Shaka. Todo en orden- "jaja, si, seguro" pensaba el león- Este… mira, como te decía, estoy en la página…- De repente, Shaka se paró de la cama.

-Lo siento Aioria, pero se me hace tarde y aun me queda algo por hacer. – el castaño se paro igualmente, algo confundido.

-Ah, de acuerdo, si… no hay prisa, es más si quieres llévate la revista y mañana me la devuelves en la "pequeña" reunión de Camus.- Aioria no pudo evitar emitir una risita, a la que Shaka respondió con una sonrisa.

Si, gracias, creo que me la llevare. Esto de meditar todo el día me canso como no tienes idea. Pero hablando de Camus… -le cuenta la historia- … y no creo poder ir, a menos que lo arregle hoy, ahorita, además de que no me gusta que este enojado conmigo.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, déjame acompañarte, ese cretino se las va a ver conmigo si no deja ir mañana.

Shaka ya estaba negando con su cabeza, pero Aioria insistió, así que acabo aceptando.

Está bien, pero ¿piensas irte semi- desnudo o qué?- Aioria se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza, pero casi en seguida le debatió.

Y tú, ¿piensas ir con una túnica blanca que apenas si te cubre el cuerpo? El castaño se fue a su closet y le busco un suéter. Acto seguido, encontró una camiseta roja y se la puso. Estaba a punto de bajarse la toalla para ponerse sus bóxers cuando dio la vuelta asegurándose de que Shaka no lo viera. Lo estaba viendo.

-Oye, ¿te molestaría voltear? Ya sé que somos hombres y todo eso pero…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que el semi-dios (por acortarle el nombre) emitió una falsa risa.

-Jaja, no seas ridículo. Te he visto más de cien veces desnudo, dale apúrate. – Shaka fingió no observarlo y estar impaciente.

Aioria dudo por un segundo, pero luego se quito la toalla, se puso los bóxers y los pantalones. Mientras tanto, Shaka se sorprendía a si mismo observando deliberadamente la viril espalda hasta las sensuales nalgas de su mejor amigo.

-Bien. Toma mi suéter, te lo presto.- Aioria ya se estaba encaminando a las afueras cuando se dio cuenta de que Shaka no se movía.

-Hm… oye que espera…- El caballero de virgo no lo dejo terminar.

-No me voy a poner tu suéter. Tu nada mas tienes uno, así que póntelo.- acto seguido Shaka agarra el suéter de la cama, se le aproxima a Aioria, extendiéndole la prenda.

-Oye, estoy bien, no te preocupes, prefiero tener yo resfriado a que tu tengas…- "maldición yo y mi bocota" pensó el griego, viendo hacia el suelo. Shaka dudo por un momento, pero después de ver la expresión de "te forzare a hacerlo si no te la pones tu solo" en la cara del moreno, asintió.

-Hum… eres demasiado bueno Aioria.- Shaka se lo acabó poniendo, y de inmediato pudo sentir el aroma del león en la prenda. La aspiro sin que este se diese cuenta. "ah… huele tan bien…tan… masculino…" Shaka se sorprendió con estos pensamientos, pero los dejó pasar, total, ¿que tenia de malo admirar el cuerpazo y respirar la esencia de Aioria?

Así pues, El orgulloso león y el virgen (jajá, ¿sera? xD) caminaron a paso acelerado y silenciosamente hacia la casa del acuariano: Camus.

Ya estaban acercándose al templo del "rey del hielo" cuando vieron un punto negro a lo lejos, aproximándose a ellos. Shaka y Aioria intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, pero siguieron caminando intentando adivinar de quien se trataba, aunque no tardaron en averiguarlo: El caballero más fiel a Athena miraba distraídamente hacia el cielo. Vestía unos jeans rotos y una camiseta negra como la oscuridad de sus ojos. Shura tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, pero cuando advirtió a los dos caballeros dorados yendo hacia su dirección, les sonrió y saco una de sus manos del bolsillo, saludándolos con ella.

-Qué tal muchachos, ¿Que hacen a estas horas de la noche los dos juntitos?- dijo el español con su voz grave- ronca.

Shaka le sonrió a Shura brevemente y Aioria se le quedo viendo, como diciendo "¿Por qué hizo ese gesto?"

-Ay Shura, tu siempre tan bien pensado… fíjate que yo también me preguntaba lo mismo acerca de ti, por cierto ¿Qué hacías con Aioros a tan altas horas de la noche?

Shura ceso de sonreír y acto seguido se ruborizo muy ligeramente de vergüenza.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba con Aioros eh? – Le medio grito el oji negro. El budista seguía sonriendo, y Shura se percato de que le había leído la mente sin que hubiese dado cuenta. "maldición". Miro a Aioria de reojo. El también estaba esperando una respuesta. – Bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿A dónde van?- dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

Aioria no quiso ni pensar en lo que el de pelo dorado había visto en la mente de Shura, si es que en realidad había visto algo, y le respondió al caballero de capricornio.

-Vamos a donde Camus, para – le cuenta la pequeña "pelea" que tuvieron Camus y Shaka- y estoy acompañando a Shaka.

-Ah, bueno. Siendo asi, ¿los puedo acompañar? Estoy aburrido y no tengo sueño, quiero ver en que acaba todo ese asuntico.

Shaka y Aioria se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. Aioria sintió algo cercano a la tristeza cuando Shura compartió la compañía de Shaka con él. El león solo quería al de piel blanca para el…TODO de él, solo para él.

Al llegar al templo de Camus, se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba apagado, así que Aioria (sin importarle que el caballero estuviese dormido) encendió las luces y aguardo pacientemente junto con Shura y Shaka. Casi de inmediato, los caballeros de oro escucharon un fuerte gruñido que parecía venir del centro del templo, donde se encontraba la cama King size. Las sabanas tapaban la cabeza del acuariano… y, según vieron los tres caballeros, a alguien más…

-¡Ah! Maldita sea, ¡voy a matar al que encendió las luces!- Camus grito de repente parándose rápidamente y con los ojos desorbitados. De una manera insólita el ambiente empezó a bajar de grados con cada segundo que pasaba siendo, claro, parte de la furia de Camus.

-Ups, mala… mala idea leonsito… ahora arréglatelas tu solito-Shura retrocedió, pero Shaka se quedo en su lugar, pues era el único que se había dado cuenta de que al parecer había otra persona debajo de las sabanas. Para sorpresa de todos, el de tez blanca y pelo dorado se acerco hacia la cama de Camus y le quito las sabanas con una velocidad fugaz. Todos abrieron la boca, excepto Camus, al darse cuenta del conocido individuo que yacía en la cama, hecho un ovillo, con su rubio pelo revuelto en la almohada.

-Mmm… Camus, ya veo que no has dejado a Hyoga ni por un segundo, es decir… mira como lo tienes… ni siquiera se inmuto por tu grito.- Shaka sonrió maliciosamente al igual que Shura y Aioria. Al rey del hielo perdió la rabia en cuestión de segundos, para después mirar hacia al muchacho, recostado en el otro extremo de la King size…

-Chicos, no piensen mal, lo que pasa es que hoy se quedo practicando hasta altas horas de la noche… y lo deje dormir en mis aposentos.- Camus se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, sí, ahora explica el porqué andas con tus bóxers nada más.- dijo el caballero de ojos verdes.

Camus abrió la boca, listo para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar, intentando encontrar algún pretexto… pero como no pudo…

-Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo? Somos hombres y… pues que… pues da igual, ¿no?-Camus balbuceo, riéndose sin fuerzas. Shaka, Aioria y Shura no hicieron más que dirigirle una mirada de "sí, claro estás loco". Hubo un pequeño silencio bien incomodo para todos. Camus tenía la mirada clavada en su discípulo, cuando se acordó de algo.

-Caballero de virgo, no me vuelvas a hablar, que no eres digno de dirigirme la palabra. Sigo enojado contigo y tu comportamiento hacia mi ese día, ¡así que no eres nadie para entrar a mi templo y cuestionarme del porque tengo a Hyoga en la cama!- Por un momento Camus se ruborizo por sus palabras, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno lleno de enojo y rencor hacia virgo. Shaka vio como el acuariano lo fulminaba con esa mirada y se sintió culpable.

-Si, tienes razón Camus. Estos últimos días he estado meditando demasiado y la verdad es que no me acorde de que nos habíamos peleado así que te prometo que…- No pudo acabar de hablar, ya que Camus le había atacado, dejándolo clavado en la pared del templo, pues le había tirado varios picos de hielo, entre los cuales uno le rozo la mejilla izquierda, dejándola sangrando y otro pico hirió parte del brazo derecho, haciendo que sangrase también… el resto se había clavado en la prenda de vestir.

-Camus, ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! El solo quería arreglar los problemas entre ustedes dos.- dijo Shura.

-El…el…- Camus quedo petrificado- El me hablo, y le dije que no lo volviese a… ¿pero que hice?

Aioria corrió a ayudar a Shaka, intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitar los picos de hielo, uno por uno. Cuando al fin quitó el último, lo agarro entre sus brazos, y le observo la cara… las lágrimas de dolor le asomaban en sus ojos. Aioria observo que la sangre empezaba a emanar de la mejilla, brazo y otras partes del cuerpo del herido semi- dios. En ese instante el león dirigió su mirada a Camus… ¿meterse con Shaka? Pero en que estaba pensando ese estúpido, ahora iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a SU Shaka.

Camus vio a Shura intentando parar a Aioria, cegado de ira… ¿Pero que le había hecho a él en particular? Nada. El furioso león pudo al fin mover a Shura de su camino, acercándose cada vez más a él.

-¡Espera Aioria! Te juro que no era mi intención, pero…- Aioria estaba cerca de Camus ahora, y lo agarro del cuello propinándole varios golpes en la cara del peli azul.- ¡No! Esp.. espera Aioria! Deja te expli…- Aioria no lo dejo hablar.

-Vuelves a tocar a Shaka, y te juro que te la parto, ¿¡escuchaste inútil?!- Aioria se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ahogando así que retiro sus manos del cuello de este, dejándolo caer. Camus inhalo con dolor una bocanada de aire, y después otra… mientras que Shura se acercaba y lo sentaba en la cama. Aioria seguía respirando, con la adrenalina todavía en sus venas, deseaba matar a Camus a puñaladas pero cuando se giro y vio a Shaka intentar pararse, corrió a ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – El oji- verde pregunto preocupado.

-Si…gracias.- Acto seguido, como pudo se dejo de detener en Aioria y camino solo hacia los pocos metros que había entre él y Camus, para después obligarlo a verlo a la cara- ¿Por qué me atacaste así? – Camus lo abrazo asustado.

-Perdón, Shaka, siento haber usado mi técnica contra ti… soy un verdadero tonto, por favor perdóname amigo… no volveré a descontrolarme de esa manera…- Shaka medio correspondió ese abrazo-

-Creo que no volveremos a despertar a Camus mientras ande dormido, ¿verdad Aioria?- dijo Shura, menos preocupado. Al fin y al cabo hubo reconciliación. En cuanto al castaño, se le podía ver menos enojado, pero todavía viendo a Camus con una mirada perforadora. Camus se desprendió del abrazo y acto seguido vio a Hyoga; "vaya, si sigue dormido. En serio lo hice trabajar mucho de día…y de noche". El acuariano ladeo la cabeza varias veces, intentando darle propiedad a lo que había hecho. Dirigió su mirada a Aioria, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cómo lo veía el león, parecía que lo quisiese matar.

-Oye, Aioria, ¿Qué te pasa? A ti no te ataque y casi me estrangulas…- Las miradas de los tres caballeros se posaron en Aioria, el cual dejo de ver automáticamente a Camus.

-Pues… haber, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no hiciese nada después de lo que le hiciste a Shaka? por si no te has dado cuenta, pedazo de lerda, está sangrando.- Shura suspiro y asintió.

-Está bien, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, el motivo de la visita se medio cumplió y la verdad es que lo mas prioritario aquí, en este momento, es que curemos a Shaka.

-Yo lo hare, si no tienes algún inconveniente, Shaka.- dijo Aioria mirando hacia el semi-dios. Camus estaba a punto de decir que él lo haría, pues había sido el que le había ocasionado esas heridas, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-No…ninguno.- Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía muy debilitado por la sangre que perdía a cada segundo, cosa que los tres caballeros notaron.

-Shaka, juro compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, ¿me escuchaste? – dijo el rey del hielo.

Shaka no tenía fuerzas ni de hablar así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Se despidieron y salieron del templo, bajando las escaleras lentamente, pues Shaka no podía ir tan rápido.

El caballero de capricornio se disculpo y despidió de Shaka y Aioria al no poder acompañarlos al templo de Leo (estaba ahora si cansado) y se fue hacia su casa, la cual se encontraba más arriba. Asi que Aioria y Shaka empezaron a caminar silenciosamente hacia la quinta casa, la cual le pertenecia a Aioria. El moreno ya habia pensado en la posibilidad de ir a la sexta casa (regida por vigo) pero prefirio llevarlo a su templo, aunque quedase a un templo de distancia.

-A...Aioria- Shaka hablaba entrecortadamente. El castaño se dio la vuelta, justo en el preciso momento en el que Shaka caia inconciente, y por fortuna el oji verde lo agarro de los hombros, para luego poner uno de sus brazos debajo del cuello de Shaka, y la otra mano debajo de sus piernas. Aioria noto que Shaka en sí era liviano, lo cual le ayudaria para llegar mas rapido. "Cielos, a perdido demaciada sangre... sera mejor que me apresure".

Mientras tanto, en la casa del acuariano...

Camus seguia preocupado por todo lo que le habia hecho pasar esa noche al pobre de Shaka...

- Que hago...que hago... debe de haber alguna forma de recompensarle lo que le he hecho sufrir...-penso durante dos horas, pero sin ningun resultado, y el cansancio le acabo ganando y se acosto a lado de su querido disipulo. Mas tarde recordo lo que le habia dicho Shaka esa misma noche, antes de que le atacase: la cara de shaka diciendole de lo cansado que se estaba volviendo meditar todo el dia... sin descanso. ¡Claro! _Eso _era, lo que el budista en verdad necesitaba era unas _vacaciones _en... en donde? Dejo esa pregunta volando en su mente. Esa noche ( o lo que restaba de ella soño con una playa, con un hotel hermoso con albercas grandes de _verdad_... y spas... se imaginaba a Shura, Milo, Aphrodite, Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Mu y todos los caballeros gozando de la suave brisa en la cara... del hermoso sol del mar, de las chicas y chicos que habrian... continuo soñando con una sonrisa formandose en su rostro dormido.

...Creo que ya sabia como compensaría a Shaka.

* * *

:D

Hola!!

Bueno, pues este fue mi segundo capitulo, **so**l**o les aviso que estos dos primeros capitulos son como una intro, porque lo bueno, esta por empezar! celos, lujuria, romance, secretos revelados y... situaciones... comprometedoras ;) **

Espero que les este gustando, y... POR FAVOR dejen revieeewss, que me da mas fuerzas para seguir escribiendo con mas ganas! Escriban que es lo que les gusta lo que no, sugerencias, me pueden tirar jitomatazos tambien xD ( ni modos tendre que aceptar si algo me salio mal) para saber que les gusta, o que no... etc.. etc...

.

.

.

P.D. Tengan piedad (aunque sea un poco, porque... no solo es mi primer fic yaoi, sino tambien en efecto el primer FIC que hago. Asi que, ya lo saben chicos, chias PIEDAD.

Pauline Fuera.! :)


End file.
